Integrity Part 1
|Image_Size = 200px |EpisodeYearxNo = 1999x56 |Series = 15 |Airdate = 16 September 1999 |Written_By = Elizabeth-Anne Wheal |Directed_By = Jim Shields |Prev = Lola |Next = Integrity Part 2 |EpisodeNo = 1445 |onscreen-credits = }}Integrity: Part 1 is the 1445th episode of The Bill. The relief, including PCs Dale 'Smithy' Smith, Sam Harker, Tony Stamp and Jim Carver oversee the setting up of a community festival, as racist threats have been made against one of the headlining acts. Sgt. Matt Boyden gives them orders, emphasising that their presence is to be low-key and hopefully unnecessary, while Tony has to hold Smithy back for making a full-on arrest over a cannabis joint. Outside the venue, two men exchange a bag of weed, while DC Tom Proctor is roped into helping move equipment. The guy who received the bag of weed asks Tom if he's okay, before introducing himself as PC Nick Klein and telling Tom that he's just moved in with Pamela, who is currently being chatted up by PC Gary McCann, and who is the sister of Chas Michaels, the festival organiser. The group prepare to depart for the festival when their escort arrives from Barton Street. Indrani, another one of the organisers, is less than pleased to see DS Paul Vickers, and Vickers seems just as unenthusiastic to see Gary. While Indrani tells Tom about the politics behind the festival, Gary realises that there's a van following Tom and Indrani's car, before being cut off by a crane. As the two teams are split up, Tom's car is ambushed by men in ski masks, who manage to overpower Tom before Smithy and the rest of the relief run to the rescue, though Smithy is inadvertently punched by Michaels during the scuffle. DS Vickers tries to ascertain what went wrong, but no one seems willing to agree and what actually happened, and the argument only gets more heated back at the hospital when Nick makes it clear he blames Gary. Meanwhile, Ch. Supt. Charles Brownlow tries to convince a reluctant Smithy to drop the arrest against Michaels. The next morning, Smithy complains to Matt about the night before, while Nick arrives at Sun Hill, just in time for the briefing. After passing on a message from Brownlow regarding racial sensitivity, Matt pairs Nick with Smithy, and the pair head out on patrol, though not before Nick gets on Smithy's wrong side by admitting he lives with Chas Michaels' sister. Up in CID, Brownlow and Vickers go over the night before with the rest of the team, concluding that it was a professional job. Brownlow is even less impressed when Vickers reveals that the mistake which led to the team being split up was down to Gary, and he angrily demands a swift result. Meanwhile, Nick and Smithy deal with a call down the local market, where a stall owner is complaining about a group of black men loitering near his stall. One of the men manages to wind Smithy up, and Nick is forced to intervene before Smithy attempts to make an unlawful arrest. Back at the station, Pam has turned up to see Nick and informs him that some heavies came to see Indrani, insisting they had something to do with DS Vickers. She then bumps into Gary on the way out, but refuses to tell him what's going on and suggests he talk to Nick, who shuts Gary down before heading off home. Nick meets up with Pam at a club, and the pair start arguing about Vickers. In the middle of the row, Vickers himself turns up, leading a drugs raid on the club. Nick complains as they try to search him, and is livid to see one of Vickers' DCs plant drugs on one of the clubbers. Without proof, Nick is unable to do anything, even after Vickers admits the drugs raid was a set up. The next morning, Nick corners Gary and asks him for a word. He tells him about the events at the club, and begs Gary to go to Brownlow on his behalf and tell him about Vickers' campaign against Indrani. Gary agrees, but is unhappy about it. Meanwhile, Smithy is called up to Brownlow's office to discuss the incident in the market the day before. Brownlow reveals it was an integrity test designed to uncover racial prejudice, and Smithy's behaviour was cause for concern. Smithy is livid, and Conway is forced to intervene when he starts to argue the point with Brownlow, who simply states that racism will not be tolerated in his officers. Out on the beat, Smithy meets up with Vickers after dropping Nick off near the station. Vickers tells Smithy that Indrani is up to no good, and that someone should be keeping an eye on Nick, while Smithy later tells him about the results of his integrity test, clearly wound up over it. Nick, meanwhile, has been called in to see Brownlow. Brownlow is concerned at the lack of evidence they have, but says that given recent events, he's willing to conduct an integrity test. Nick is more than willing, but Gary takes some convincing, and tells Nick that the only reason Brownlow is going through with it is to score points against Mannion. Back at home, Nick starts to relax with Pam and some cannabis that Chas has left behind when Vickers bursts in with a search warrant. Having caught Nick with the drugs in the house, Vickers uses it as leverage, and tells Nick that if he can dish the dirt on Indrani, the possession charge will disappear. *Rene Zagger as P.C. Klein *Clive Wedderburn as P.C. McCann *Alex Walkinshaw as P.C. Smith *Peter Ellis as Ch. Supt. Brownlow *Gregory Donaldson as D.C. Proctor *Ben Roberts as Ch. Insp. Conway *Tony O'Callaghan as Sgt. Boyden *Colin Tarrant as Insp. Monroe *Eric Richard as Sgt. Cryer *Billy Murray as D.S. Beech *Graham Cole as P.C. Stamp *Mark Wingett as P.C. Carver *Matthew Crompton as P.C. Harker *Jane Wall as P.C. Worrell Notes *First appearance of P.C. Nick Klein (René Zagger) Category:1999 Episodes Category:Series 15 Category:Two-part episodes